1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting cargo movement in the cargo compartment of a craft.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been documented that shifts in loads in the cargo compartments of airplanes are the cause of many accidents. These accidents can be prevented if the pilot is given a timely indication of what is happening so that corrective action can be taken. This can be accomplished with a reliable system that alerts the pilot to any movements above a predetermined dangerous level. No other system is known to applicant that can do this.